A thing for brunettes
by Midnight Poison
Summary: Well this is the continuation to my story on quizzila but can be taken as a oneshot/lemon.


AN: Okay so this is part of a series from my quizzila account but it can be read on its own if you want to. Though be warned this is a lemon and as such contains mature content.

(Seto Kaiba x Reader)

"Mmm Seto Stop…" you managed to say between moans, which he obviously ignored.

"What if I say no?" he asked in your ear. You continued to struggle, trying to get out of his grip but with his strength, it was useless. Your hands gripped the back of his head. His hands wandered down your body and his fingers once again began teasing you over the fabric of your underwear.

"Seto…please stop…I really don't want to do this…"You said, but dying for it inside. You were moaning with pleasure and were wet with arousal when you felt his fingers slip under the fabric. You screamed at a very high pitch as he stuck three fingers deep inside you. He started moving them in and out of you. You cried out in pain at first, protesting. "No…Seto it hurts…"

"What? The millionaire CEO still a virgin?" he teased you. You moaned yes, but beginning to enjoy it. "You know, with the way you act, that's surprising," he said while kissing the back of your neck, while he continued to finger you. You just decided to stay quiet because he seemed to get rougher with each protest.

You felt the limo coming to a stop after what felt like hours and he finally let you go and put your clothes back on. He led you to a hotel 'cos he said that it was too far to go to one of his mansions. He walked out of the limo with you on his arm as if nothing happened. It looked like you two were in the middle of nowhere, and sure as hell wasn't in London anymore. It was a grand-looking hotel with crystal chandeliers but it was pretty empty. The reception was warm but with what Seto just pulled, you just didn't feel safe to spend the night with him in an almost empty hotel, but you shrugged it off.

_**Later that night… **_

You two were settled in your room, and neither of you spoke of what happened earlier, in fact he has been ignoring you ever since, apart from a brief exchange of words. You were in front of the bathroom mirror, your dress hung on the rack, randomly playing with your hair, thinking of what happened earlier.

"Maybe I'll just let it go," you sighed, finally letting your hair fall in front around your shoulders.

"Let what go?" you heard Seto's husky voice asked from behind you. You were about to turn around when he wrapped his strong arms around you. You could see from the mirror that his white shirt was open, exposing his well-toned abs. He started kissing the back of your neck, sending a chill down your spine. He suddenly spun you around and pressed you against the sink, his lips crashing down on yours. The kiss was so electrifying, that you couldn't help but kiss back. Your hands snaked around his neck as he licked your bottom lip for entrance. You decided to tease him and kept your lips shut. You felt one of his hands slip under the lace of your underwear and push two fingers inside you. You gasped and he took this opportunity to push his tongue into your mouth. You wrestled with his tongue for dominance with no avail, as he easily won. You slid the shirt off his shoulders, and he lifted you up by the ass, making you instinctively wrap your legs around his waist. He walked over to the bed, your lips still locked in a fiery kiss. He suddenly put you down on your feet, and turned you around, and began leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down the back of your neck. Once he reached your bra, he unclasped it with his teeth and hungrily pulled it off. His hands traced down your curves and ripped off your underwear. You immediately spun around, wrapping your hand around his neck. You kissed his lips for a split second before tracing your lips down his abs. Upon reaching his pants you un-did them and slid them off and he kicked them aside. You took the elastic of his boxers by your teeth and pulled them off.

'Damn, where did I learn to do that?' you asked yourself but quickly dismissed the thought upon seeing his size. You moved your head near the tip of his shaft and started licking it.

"Amy," you heard Seto grunt. Turned on by his tone, you put the whole thing in your mouth and started sucking it. He was obviously caught off guard and grabbed your hair, and started dipping your head up and down. You took a deep breath and deep-throated it. You felt him moan and then he gripped your hair tighter. You could tell that he was about to release, so you started sucking faster "That's enough," he groaned pulling you up by your hair. "Damn, bitch, how many guys have you done?" he asked you pushing you down on the bed on your back.

"None,"

"Yeah right. Look how wet you already are for me, you little slut!" he said in his sexy tone. You blushed about a million shade of red.

"I'm not a slut-" but you were cut off by him roughly entering you without notice. You screamed as loud as your voice allowed you and gripped the sheets of the bed. He began slamming in and out of you before you got used to him inside you. You back arched as he violently moved in and out of you at a speed which you couldn't keep up with.

"Why do you have to be so damn tight?" he groaned. You felt as if you were going to be torn apart from the pain, but soon a wave of pleasure swept away the pain.

"SETO," you screamed/moaned, your hands travelling up his masculine arms, and eventually digging your nails on to his back. Realising that you couldn't keep up with his speed, he slowed down a little, just so that you could keep in rhythm. After what felt like a while, your stomach began knotting and you felt your release.

"Seto…" you moaned seductively, as he smirked at the way you said his name. "I'm going to-" he cut you off by clasping his lips on yours. His pace became faster, if that was even possible. You moaned out his name in pleasure as you finally came. He smirked, but even long after you had climaxed, Seto still kept going. You were dying with fatigue when his thrusts started slowing down.

"I'm gonna-" he couldn't finish his sentence as he came. "AMY!" he yelled, before collapsing on you. You barely had enough energy to smile. He pulled out of you and rolled beside you.

He pulled the blanket over the two of you before hugging you. You rested your head on his muscular chest, as he whispered in your ear; "Whatever happens Amy, you're mine, and I love you."

"I know you do, and I love you too," you whispered back.

~~Next Morning~~

You woke up the next morning to see Seto almost fully dressed. His back was facing you but you could tell that his shirt was unbuttoned and an un-done tie hung around his neck. Forgetting that you didn't have any clothes on you walked over to him. He turned around as you reached him and wrapped his hands around your waist and pulled you closer. It was when your bare skin touched his that your realised you were yet to get dressed. You breathe in his scent; you loved that about him, the scent of his cologne. He bent down a little and locked you into a kiss.

"Good morning beautiful," he uttered in his sexy tone after you broke for air, you just flashed a smile, and made your way to the bathroom.


End file.
